The live after someone dies
by Hermy-ne
Summary: Mein 6. Band, lest es doch bitte und hinterlasst 'ne Review!
1. Kapitel 1

The live after someone dies.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören jkr mir gehört nur die Handlung. Und ich verdiene mit dieser ff kein Geld.  
  
'.' sind Harrys Gedanken Und zwischen Text und Brief ist immer eine Zeile frei gelassen. Ich hab das Kapitel noch mal ein bisschen umgeschrieben, und verlängert. Vor jedem Brief hab ich -- geschrieben, weil wenn ich was in kursiv oder fett schreibe, lädt der Domputer das nicht hoch.  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
Harry Potter, ein höchst ungewöhnlicher Junge, um die 16 Jahre lag in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Er versuchte zu schlafen, doch wie jeden Abend seit er wieder bei den Dursleys wahr, plagte ihn nur ein Gedanke: Sirius. Jeden Abend hatte er sein Gesicht vor Augen, sein Grinsen als er sagte: Komm schon, du kannst es besser! Und wie er dann durch den Vorhang viel. Jede Nacht, plagten ihn Alpträume von Voldemort und Sirius und er schreckte jede Nacht aus dem Schlaf, wenn Sirius in seinen Träumen durch den Vorhang fiel. Er hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt mit seinen Freunden darüber zu sprechen, oder ihnen darüber zu schreiben, denn es sollte sich nichts Wichtiges in den Briefen befinden, denn sie könnten abgefangen werden. Er schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen, doch im nächsten Moment sprang er aus dem Bett den er hatte gehört wie jemand oder etwas ans Fenster klopfte. Er öffnete das Fenster und herein schwebte eine Eule die Harry nicht kannte, jedoch vermutete er, dass sie eine der Schuleulen war, aber so spät? Er blickte auf die Uhr, es war 23.55 Uhr. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und begann zu lesen: -- Du wirst morgen von einem Mitglied des Phönixordens um 10 Uhr abgeholt. Sie werden mit dir zum Quartier des Ordens fliegen. -- "Nein das werde ich nicht! Ich geh nicht zurück in dieses Haus." Sagte er etwas zu laut. "RUHE!" kam es von Onkel Vernon. Harry ignorierte es. -- Ich kann verstehen wenn du nicht dorthin zurück willst,. -- "Gar nichts kann er! Er hat keine Ahnung" schrie er. -- . doch muss ich mit allergrößter Deutlichkeit hinzufügen. -- Harry spürte eine wulstige Hand im Nacken. "Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst deine Klappe halten" knurrte der Besitzer der Hand "noch ein Mucks und du wirst dir wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein." Onkel Vernon war ohne, dass Harry es bemerkt hatte durch die Tür gekommen und hatte ihn am Nacken gepackt, er stieß ihn von sich weg, verlies wutschnaubend das Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.  
  
-- . das du dich im Ligusterweg in großer Gefahr befindest. Deshalb ist es von Nöten, das du diesen Ort schnellst möglich verlässt.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen Albus Dumbledore --  
  
'Natürlich, Dumbledore hat alles zu Entscheiden. Der große Dumbledore entscheidet wo ich, meine Ferien verbringe und ich selbst, werde nicht einmal gefragt! Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, ich kann selber entscheiden was gut für mich ist' dachte Harry wütend!  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry erneut vom klopfen einer Eule am Fenster. Es war Rons Eule Pigwidgeon. Er ließ sie ein und entfaltete den Brief. -- Hi Harry, Dad hat uns erzählt das Dumbledore dich zu uns holen will.Hermine meint es wäre keine gute Idee dich ausgerechnet jetzt hierher zuholen. Ich versteh sie nicht, ist doch toll wenn wir uns wieder sehen, oder? Ich freu mich auf dich Kumpel.  
  
Bye Ron -- 'Er hat überhaupt keine Ahnung' dachte Harry Noch immer in Gedanken stieg er die Treppe hinab und ging in die Küche um zu Frühstücken. Er hatte einige Probleme sich an Dudley vorbei zu quetschen, der im Türrahmen stand. Es wunderte ihn wie Dudley überhaupt noch durch die Tür passte und erst Recht wie dieser im Türrahmen stehen konnte und er, wenn auch sehr schwer, an ihm vorbeikam. Er blickte auf die Küchenuhr, es war 09.50 Uhr. In zehn Minuten würde jemand aus dem Orden auftauchen und ihn abholen. Er hatte weder seinen Koffer gepackt, noch hatte er den Dursleys etwas davon erzählt, dass ihn in wenigen Minuten mehrere Zauberer versuchen würden abzuholen. Denncer hatte nicht im geringstem die Absicht mit ihnen zurück zum Grimmauld Place zu gehen. Insgeheim hoffte er jedoch, dass die Dursleys die Mitglieder des Ordens gar nicht erst herein lassen würden. Doch er war sich bewusst, selbst wenn die Dursleys sich weigern würden, was vorauszusehen war, würden diese kein Hindernis sein. Er sah erneut auf die Uhr, diese sprang um auf zehn um. Schon hörte er es klingeln. "Öffnen" kam es hinter Onkel Vernons Zeitung hervor. Harry stand auf und verließ die Küche, jedoch nicht um die Tür zu öffnen, sondern um nach oben in sein Zimmer zu verschwinden und die Tür hinter sich ab zu schließen. Er wusste das dies nichts nützen würde, denn sie konnten jeder Zeit apparieren und da würde sie auch kein Schloss aufhalten, leider. Als er ins Zimmer kam, saß dort die Eule mit dem Tagespropheten, er bezahlte die Eule und warf den Tagespropheten achtlos in eine Ecke. Dann hörte er wie Onkel Vernon etwas schrie und er wie jemand aus der Küche kam um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Er hörte den Entsetzten Aufschrei Tante Petunias und die Stimme von Arthur Weasley als er sagte "Ich bitte sie wir wollen ihnen doch nichts tun, wir wollen nur Harry abholen und sind dann gleich wieder weg."  
  
"WAS IST ABER WENN DER HARRY POTTER NICHT WILL?" schrie Harry. "Da hören sie es" vernahm Harry, Onkel Vernons Stimme, der sich vermutlich nach Tante Petunias Aufschrei von seiner Zeitung getrennt hatte. "er will nicht, also verschwinden sie von hier!" Er knallte die Tür zu. Harry hörte wie Onkel Vernon die Treppe heraufkam und versuchte die Tür aufzumachen. "MACH DIE TÜR AUF" brüllte Onkel Vernon. "Und was, wenn nicht?" fragte Harry. "Dann." er suchte nach Worten "DANN WERDE ICH EIGENHÄNDIG DIE TÜR ZU NAGELN UND DU KOMMST NIE WIEDER IN DIESE. DIESE SCHULE ZURÜCK!" "Ach ja?" "JA!" "Gut, ich mach auf." Harry konnte sich gut vorstellen wie Onkel Vernon, den Streit schon für sich entschieden sah, er öffnete die Tür. "Aber beeil dich, ich muss noch einen Brief an Prof. Lupin schreiben, du erinnerst dich sicher noch an ihn, das war der Mann vom Bahnhof!" Die Farbe wich aus Vernons Gesicht. "Ähm." er war Sichtlich eingeschüchtert. "Ich glaub wir verschieben das Gespräch lieber auf ein anderes Mal." Und somit verschwand er wieder in der Küche.  
  
Es klingelte erneut und wieder hörte er Schritte auf dem Flur und sah wie Onkel Vernon öffnete.  
  
"JA?" knurrte er. "Was wollen sie noch?" "Harry abholen" erkannte er dieses Mal die Stimme von Tonks. "Sie haben es doch gehört, er will nicht!" bellte Onkel Vernon. "Seit wann kümmern sie sich darum was Harry will?" sagte nun wieder Tonks in sarkastischem Tonfall. "Seit.Seit." "Seit wir ihnen am Bahnhof gedroht haben?" Half Lupin weiter.  
  
Harry konnte sich vorstellen wie Onkel Vernon dunkelrot anlief. Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit und lugte hinaus.  
  
"Du kannst ruhig raus kommen, Harry" knurrte jemand.  
  
E zögerte erst und trat dann hinaus, natürlich, Moody wer hätte ihn sonst durch den Türspalt sehen können!? Vor der Tür standen Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Lupin und Moody. Tonks lächelte Harry zu.  
  
"Harry, " sagte Mr. Weasley ernst, "Ich kann dich sehr gut verstehen, dass du nicht zurück willst. Jedoch vermuten wir das Du weißt schon wer eine Möglichkeit gefunden hat, den Schutz Zauber mit dem dieses Haus belegt ist zu brechen. Und wenn du hier bleibst bist du in großer Gefahr." "Und wir sollen hier verrecken?" fragte Onkel Vernon. "Wie schon gesagt Harry, " sagte Tonks, Onkel Vernon ignorierend, "Voldemort könnte eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben dir hier etwas an zu tun und wenn du nicht mitkommst befindest du dich in Großer Gefahr." "Einer von uns muss sowieso den anderen umbringen, und ob ich das jetzt hinter mich bringe oder dann wenn er mich in einiger Zeit kriegt spielt doch keine Rolle " erwiderte Harry patzig. "Doch das ist ein Unterschied, " erwiderte Lupin , " wenn er dich in einiger Zeit einholt, wirst du um einiges mehr gelernt haben, als jetzt." "Also gehst du jetzt mit?" fragte Tonks. "Nein!" sagte Harry sehr bestimmt. Onkel Vernon meldete sich wieder zu Wort: "Könnten sie freundlicherweise wieder verschwinden, mit oder ohne den da, " er deutete auf Harry, "ist mir egal, Hauptsache, sie verschwinden hier." "Wir gehen erst wenn Harry mitkommt "sagte Lupin. "Da können sie lange warten!" kam es von Harry, er drehte sich um und wollte die Treppe hinauf steigen, aber Onkel Vernon hielt ihn auf. "Du schaffst mir diese Leute vom Hals, haben wir uns verstanden?" zischte er aber wartete nicht auf eine Antwort und verschwand erneut in der Küche. "Sie können gehen, ich komme nicht mit!" sagte Harry überdeutlich. "Wir gehen erst wenn du mitkommst!" erwiderte Tonks. "ICH KOMME ABER NICHT MIT, IHR KÖNNT MICH NICHT ZWINGEN!" "Nein, aber wir können warten bis du von alleine mitkommst."  
  
Nach zwei Stunden hatten sie Harry so weit das er bereit war seine Meinung zu ändern, was er dann auch tatsächlich tat. "Wenn ihr mich unbedingt zwingen wollt komme ich mit, aber ich hätte erwartet, dass ihr mich versteht!" sagte Harry tonlos und stieg die Treppe hinauf um seinen Koffer zu packen  
  
Als er nach einer Weile fertig war und mit dem Koffer herunterkam, sagte Moody: "Wir fliegen genau wie letztes Mal auf Besen." "Aber ich hab meinen Besen nicht!" antwortete Harry der immer noch etwas sauer war. "Aber wir haben ihn" sagte Tonks und drückte Harry mit einem Lächeln den Besen in die Hand. Harry fiel etwas ein, was er verdrängt hatte, denn er hatte andere Probleme gehabt. "Warum konnte Dumbledore in einem Brief etwas so wichtiges schreiben, wie wann ich abgeholt werden und wohin ich komme?" "Das liegt daran, dass Dumbledore denn Brief verzaubert hat, das er nur durch dich und nur ohne Zauber geöffnet werden kann, hätte also jemand anders versucht den Brief zu öffnen, wäre er kläglich gescheitert." sagte Mr. Weasley Moody holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und tippte auf Harrys Kopf und Harry fühlte sich wieder als ob er ein ihm ein Ei auf dem Kopf zerschlagen hätte. "So und nun los", sagte Mr. Weasley.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- A/N: Das war meine erste ff, also bitte reviewt fleißig und sagt mir was ich besser machen soll. @Lindner: ich hoffe es ist jetzt besser @Kizzy (Jessica A. Roche), anzoo: Danke für euer Lob @Ginny: Ist zwar kein riesengroßer Streit aber immerhin Streit. Und auch danke für dein Lob. 


	2. Kapitel2

SORRY Ich hoffe, dass mich noch keiner verlassen hat, weil es so lange gedauert hat, aber mein Computer war kaputt und ich konnte fasst einen Monat nicht ins Internet und auch nicht an den Computer. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen was für Qualen das waren? Aber jetzt ist es da und das nächste Kapitel kommt viel schneller als das hier. Und alle die nur die 1. Version des 1.Kapitels gelesen haben, schaut noch mal nach, ich hab's nämlich noch verlängert! Viel Spaß beim lesen, Hermy-ne Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören jkr, nur die Handlung gehört mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Fanfic kein Geld.  
  
Kapitel 2: Sie kämpften gegen den Wind an, bis sie endlich über London waren und Moody schrie: „RUNTER MIT DEN BESEN!"Trotz der Tatsache das Moody sehr laut geschrieen haben musste, hörte Harry nur eine ganz leise Stimme in seinem Ohr. Sie gingen erleichtert runter und Harry wollte zu einem Sturzflug ansetzen, als Lupin ihn ermahnte: „VORSICHTIG HARRY, KEINE KUNSSTÜCKE!" Etwas enttäuscht lies sich Harry herunterkreisen. Unten angekommen, sahen sie es vor sich. Den Grimmauld Platz Nummer 12. Erinnerungen kamen auf, wie er zum ersten Mal hier war, wie er Sirius wieder sah... Er schluckte den dicken Klos hinunter und trat durch die Tür. Er riss erstaunt die Augen auf, denn seit seinem letzten Besuch hatte sich einiges verändert. Das Bild von Sirius Mum war weg und Kreachers Kopf hing neben den anderen Köpfen der früheren Hauselfen. Es hingen keine Porträts mehr an den Wänden und die Eingangshalle war hell und freundlich gestaltet. „HARRY"kreischte Mrs. Weasley „ Mein Lieber! Da bist du ja!" Sie eilte auf ihn zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Harry bekam kaum noch Luft und Mr. Weasley zog Mrs. Weasley sanft von ihm weg. Mrs. Weasley wandte sich an ihren Mann: „Arthur! Wo wart ihr nur so lange? Ich hab schon befürchtet euch wäre irgendetwas Furchtbares passiert!"sagte sie besorgt. „Es ist alles in Ordnung Molly."sagte Mr. Weasley beschwichtigend. „ Wir hatten nur einige..."er sah Harry an „...Anfangsschwierigkeiten loszukommen." „Was im Klartext bedeutet, dass ich nicht mitwollte!"sagte Harry säuerlich. „Aber Harry, hier bist du viel sicherer und..."sie sah ihn an „...du bist ja richtig abgemagert!"wuselte in die Küche und rief: „Komm Harry! Ich mach dir was zu essen." Harry folgte ihr in die Küche und setzte sich an den Tisch. Er hörte wie Mrs. Weasley ständig „Der arme Junge! Der arme Junge!"vor sich hin murmelte während sie Essen kochte. Als das Essen fertig war, sagte sie zu Tonks: „ Ruf doch bitte die anderen zum Mittagessen" Tonks verschwand aus der Küche und zehn Minuten später kam sie mit Hermine, Ron und Ginny zurück. Hermine lief auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn. „Harry wie geht es dir?"fragte sie besorgt. „Schlecht!"antwortete er nur. Sie machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. „Hi Harry!"sagte Ginny und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. „Hi!"sagte Ron und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Dann hörten sie ein Knacken und Fred und George apparierten. „Hi Harry!"begrüßten sie ihn. Sie setzten sich alle an den Tisch und begannen zu essen. Harry fühlte sich etwas besser, denn die anderen stellten keine Fragen sondern unterhielten sich mit ihm nur über belanglose Dinge. Wer der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sein würde, ob Harry wieder ins Quidditchteam dürfte, über die Zags, Harry und Ron waren sich sicher das Hermine in jedem Fach ein O haben würde, und über Fred und Georges Laden. Sie erzählten, dass er sehr gut lief und dass sie Lee Jordan in ihr Geschäft mit aufgenommen hatten. Als sie fertig gegessen hatten hielt Harry es nicht mehr länger aus. „Warum ist es plötzlich gefährlich im Ligusterweg?" „Harry, weil Voldemort eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben könnte dir dort etwas anzutun." Beantwortete Lupin seine Frage. „Das weiß ich!"sagte Harry zornig, „aber was für eine Möglichkeit?" „Das wissen wir auch nicht so genau!"sagte Tonks zögern und stand auf um die Teller abzuräumen. „WIE BITTE? WEGEN IRGENTWELCHEN VERMUTUNGEN HOLT IHR MICH ZURÜCK?"schrie er. Tonks sank mit betretenem Gesicht zurück auf ihren Stuhl. „Dumbledore hat uns Gestern Abend eine Eule geschickt, dass wir dich heute Morgen um 10.00 Uhr abholen sollten, weil Voldemort einen Weg gefunden habe könnte dir etwas anzutun! Und dass wir auf keinen Fall ohne dich zurückkommen sollten. Mehr wissen wir auch nicht. „Hrmpf"Erwiderte Harry.  
  
Abends als Harry und Ron in ihrem Zimmer waren und in ihren Betten lagen fragte Ron: „Harry? Biste noch wach?" „Ja!"grummelte dieser. „Was glaubst du warum Dumbledore dich da weg haben wollte?" „Was weiß ich!"antwortete Harry genervt. Ron dem dieser Unterton entgangen war erwiderte: „Ich mein, irgendeinen Grund muss er ja gehabt haben!" „Von mir aus kann er tausend Gründe gehabt haben! Es interessiert mich jetzt nicht, OK? Ich will jetzt schlafe!" Ron seufzte, das konnte ja heiter werden.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen als alle am Frühstückstisch saßen, kam ein schlaftrunkener Percy die Treppe hinunter. Harry stockte der Atem. „Was will der denn hier?"wisperte er Ginny zu die neben ihm saß. „Er hat eingesehen das Mum und Dad recht hatten und hat sich entschuldigt." Harry zog die Augenbrauen hoch und warf einen Seitenblick auf Percy. `Dieser arrogante Typ hatte zugegeben, dass Andere Recht hatten und er falsch lag?' dachte er. „Mum und Dad haben die Entschuldigung angenommen und ihm angeboten, er könne doch wieder zu uns zurückkommen, er hat eingewilligt, hat seine Wohnung gekündigt und ist hierher gezogen."Endete sie. „ Hallo Harry! Schön dich zu sehen." „Hallo Percy."Antwortete er steif, er hatte ihm nicht verziehen, dass er ihn einen Lügner genannt hatte. Percy setzte sich und butterte sich eine Scheibe Toast. Harry unterhielt sich den Rest des Frühstücks mit Ginny über Fred und Georges Laden. Als sie alle fertig gegessen hatten standen die Zwillinge auf und mit der Begründung, sie müssten zu ihrem Laden, disapparierten sie. „Wir können dir ja heute mal ihren Laden zeigen."Schlug Ron vor. „OK."Meinte Harry nur.  
  
Eine Stunde später, machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse. Als sie an dem schäbigen, alten Pub ankamen, sahen sie sich um und als sie merkten das sie keiner beobachtete, traten sie ein. Der Pub war gut besucht und sie hatten große Schwierigkeiten zum Ausgang zu gelangen. Als sie jedoch vor der Tür standen atmeten sie erleichtert auf, und betraten die Winkelgasse. Überall sahen sie Zauberer und Hexen mit spitzen Hüten auf dem Kopf und i Umhänge gekleidet hin und her eilen. Vereinzelt sahen sie auch Schüler aus Hogwarts, jedoch keinen ihrer Freunde. Sie gingen noch ein Stück weiter, bis der Zauber-Scherzladen in Sicht kam. In großen Lettern stand über der Tür:  
  
WEASLEAY'S ZAUBERHAFTE ZAUBERSCHERZE  
  
Die Buchstaben leuchteten magisch in allen erdenklichen Farben auf, im Schaufenster sahen sie die neusten Erfindungen des Ladens und auf der Tür war ein sich immer in Andere Tiere verwandelnder Juxstab zu sehen. Der Laden war gerappelte voll als sie eintraten und Fred und George waren damit beschäftigt die Scherzartikel in Tüten zu verpacken und das Geld zu kassieren.  
  
Harry war fasziniert von der Vielfalt der Scherzartikel. Da waren Juxzauberstäbe, Krankeitssüßigkeiten, (A/N: Ich weiß nicht mehr wie die heißen) Das tragbare Moor das Fred und George als letztes Jahr als ‚Abschiedsgeschenk' für Umbridge dagelassen hatten, Kaugummis die jede Geschmacksrichtung annehmen konnten, und zwar immer die, die sich derjenige der einem den Kaugummi verabreicht hatte gerade wünschte, und vieles, vieles mehr.  
  
„Wahnsinn!"brachte Harry hervor. „In zehn Minuten wird dieser Laden für eine halbe Stunde Mittagspause geschlossen!"rief Fred durch den Laden. Als auch die letzten Besucher gegangen waren, was freilich länger gedauert hatte als zehn Minuten, kehrte endlich Ruhe ein und Fred verschloss die Tür. „So, jetzt haben wir Zeit für euch."sagte George. „Schaut euch ruhig um."Sagte Fred Weasley. Harry streifte fasziniert durch die Regalreihen. Hie und da nahm er etwas aus den Schachteln heraus und betrachtete es genauer. Er kaufte sich von dem Kaugummi, von den Krankeitssüsigkeiten und drei Juxzauberstäbe.  
  
Als die halbe Stunde vorbei war, öffnete George die Ladentür und die Menschenmasse, die vor der Tür stand strömte herein die Zwillinge verabschiedeten sich hastig und verschwanden hinter der Theke. Sie verließen den Laden und aßen ein Eis. Danach verließen sie die Winkelgasse und machten sich auf den Rückweg.  
  
Die nächsten Tage verließen recht Ereignislos, wenn man davon absah das Ron und Hermine noch viele Wutausbrüche Harrys über sich ergehen lassen mussten. Doch vier Tage nach Harrys Ankunft erschien ein Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn im Tagesproheten.  
  
EINBRUCH IM MINISTERIUM! Wie wir aus einer sehr vertraulichen Quelle erfahren haben, wurde im Ministerium gestern Nacht eingebrochen. Die Einbrecher wurden früh genug gesichtet so, dass sie keinen Schaden anrichten konnten! Allerdings sind sie entkommen. Da fragt man sich doch ernsthaft, ob die Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums fähig sind ihren Job auszuüben!  
  
Rita Kimmkorn  
  
„DAS IST DOCH DIE HÖHE!"schrie Mr. Weasley. „WIE KONNTE SIE DAS ERFAHREN? SIE HAT SO LANGE KEINEN ARTIKEL MEHR GESCHRIEBEN UND JETZT PLÖTZLICH, AUS HEITEREM HIMMEL..." Hermine packte Harry und Ron von hinten am Umhang, buxierte die beiden in deren Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter ihnen. „Was soll das?"fragte Ron empört. „Was das soll? Rita Kimmkorn hat nach ziemlich genau ein Jahr, nachdem ich sie in London freigelassen habe einen Artikel geschrieben. Ist euch klar was das bedeutet?"brauste sie auf. „Nein!"antwortete Ron mit verwirrtem Blick. „Natürlich!"Harry schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. „Was?"fragte Ron, der jetzt langsam wütend wurde. „Ron, ist dir das nicht klar?"erwiderte Hermine. „Nein!"schrie er schon fasst. „Ich habe damals zu Rita Kimmkorn gesagt sie solle ihre Feder für ein Jahr stecken lassen und das hat sie ja wohl auch getan. Und was diese vertrauliche Quelle angeht kannst du dir ja wohl denken, oder?" „Sie hat ihre Fähigkeit als Animagus benutzt um an geheime Informationen aus dem Ministerium zu kommen."antwortete Harry für Ron. „Oh nein!"  
  
Sie gingen zurück in die Küche und fanden nur Mrs. Weasley vor. „Arthur ist ins Ministerium!" Eine Eule schwebte durchs Fenster und flog direkt auf Hermine zu und als diese den Brief öffnete, breitete sich ein strahlen auf dem Gesicht aus sie hüpfte die Treppe hinauf und verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. „Was hat sie denn?"fragte Ron verwirrt. Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Als sie später beim Abendessen zusammen saßen, fragte Ron ohne Umschweife und ohne Vorwarnung: „Von wem war der Brief?" „Von Viktor." „WAS?" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- A/N: Danke für die vielen Reviews. @Ginny: Danke *rotwerd* @Kissymouse: Lass dich überraschen! @Jessy: Toll, dass dir die story so gut gefällt *nochmalrotwerd* bussal Hermy-ne @Minni:Ist leider nicht viel länger geworden @Nici; Come2Sin; Minerva; Angel344: Danke hier ist das neue Chap @Lindner: Danke für die Tipps. Ich hab sie so gut es geht umgesetzt. @all: *knuddel* für die vielen lieben Reviews, ich hoffe ihr habt mich noch nicht verlassen. Das nächste Kapitel kommt spätestens am Wochenende, versprochen!  
  
*knuddel* Eure Hermy-ne 


	3. Kapitel3

Hi! Hier ist das neue Chap! Mir gefällt es nicht so gut wie die anderen und das nächste wird wieder besser. Da ja schon ein paar Reviews aufgetaucht sind, hab ich mich erbarmt und schreib weiter: Danke für die Reviews Und noch mal Sorry an anzoo! Weil ich dich beim letzten Chap einfach übergangen hab.  
  
*knuddel* @all Hermy-ne  
  
Kapitel 3: „Ja von Victor, und?"fragte Hermine erzürnt. „Sag bloß ihr schreibt euch regelmäßig?"fragte Ron wütend, doch Harry meinte auch Enttäuschung in Rons Stimme zu hören. „Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht weiß was dich das angeht, ja wir schreiben uns noch öfter." Ron, der neben Hermine gesessen hatte, stand auf ging um Harry herum und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ron, lass sie doch, es ist doch nichts dabei wenn sie Krum schreibt. Und das heißt doch noch lange nicht das sie Krum lieber mag als dich!" Hermine sah ihn Dankbar an. „Hrmpf!" Sie hörten ein leises Plopp und Mr. Weasley stand mit zornesrotem Gesicht in der Küche. „Arthur da bist du ja wieder setzt dich, wir sind gerade beim Essen."Sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Was war im Ministerium los?"fragte Fred. „Alles stand Kopf wegen dem Einbruch und dann auch noch der Artikel!" antwortete Mr. Weasley zornig. „Aber was ist genau passiert?"hakte George nach. „Ihr wisst genau, dass Informationen aus dem Ministerium nicht weitergegeben werden dürfen!"sagte Percy, der einige Minuten vor Mr. Weasley angekommen war. „Wir werden das alles heute Abend in einem Treffen besprechen."Sagte Mrs. Weasley in einem Ton, keinen Widerspruch duldete. Der Orden hatte drei neue Mitgliede, Fred, George und Percy. Über letzteren waren einige nicht besonders erfreut gewesen, doch Percy hatte sich bewährt. Er hatte sehr viel Nützliches beigetragen, und da er zu den engsten Kreisen um den Minister gehörte, wusste er mehr als Arthur oder Kingsley (A/N: waren noch andere aus dem Orden im Ministerium?).  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fragte Hermine ob sie Harrys Eule Hedwig ausleihen könne, um Krum eine Antwort zu schicken. Unglücklicherweise hörte Ron sie und sprach den restlichen Tag kein Wort mehr mit ihr.  
  
Die darauf folgenden Tage verliefen recht ruhig.  
  
Doch eines Morgens als Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny beim Frühstück saßen, tauchte auf einmal Dumbledore auf. „Dumbledore?!"sagte Mr. Weasley überrascht. Alle anderen waren ebenso überrascht, anscheinend schien keiner etwas von Dumbledores Besuch gewusst zu haben. „Eine Mugglefamilie wurde ermordet und über ihrem Haus schwebte das dunkle Mal."sagte er. Einige Minuten herrschte Stille. Erst der Einbruch im Ministerium und jetzt das! Dies war die Bestätigung, auf die alle gewartet hatten, und doch hatte sich jeder gewünscht sie würde niemals kommen. Voldemort war zurück, genauso grausam wie zuvor, dass erste mal nach seiner Auferstehung, dass er einen öffentlichen Auftritt gewagt hatte. „Wer Dumbledore?"fragte Mr. Weasley mit bebender Stimme. „Es passiert heute Nacht, in Surrey und die Opfer waren die Dursleys." Mit einem Mal verrauchte der ganze Zorn auf Dumbledore den er in letzter Zeit verspürt hatte. Zurück blieb nur eine schreckliche Lehre. Was wäre gewesen wenn er nicht hier wäre? Würden die Dursleys dann noch leben? Oder würde Harry ebenfalls tot sein?  
  
„Harry ich muss mit dir sprechen!"sagte Dumbledore ernst. „Sofort!" Harry nickte und verlies hinter Dumbledore die Küche. Warum fühlte er sich eigentlich so schlecht? Die Dursleys waren nie nett zu Harry gewesen. verdammt noch mal, warum fühlte er sich so schlecht? Er wusste es nicht er wusste auf keine dieser Fragen eine Antwort. Er trat hinter Dumbledore in den Raum in dem sonst die Treffen des Ordens gehalten wurden. Im Raum stand ein runder Tisch und um ihn herum einige Stühle. An der einen Wand standen einige Bücherregale und vor den Fenstern hingen hellblaue Vorhänge und der Raum war in einem sanften Gelbton gehalten. Dumbledore wies auf einen der Stühle und Dumbledore lies sich auf einem der anderen Stühle nieder. „Ich wollte mit dir reden um einiges zu klären." Sie redeten bis in den Nachmittag hinein und Dumbledore erklärte Harry zum einen wie Voldemort in das Haus vordringen konnte (A/N: Ich weiß ich bin gemein aber was Dumbledore jetzt zu Harry sagt erfahrt ihr erst später *gg*). „So, mehr hab ich nicht zu sagen. Hast du noch irgendwelche Fragen?"fragte Dumbledore. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann lass uns nach unten gehen." Als sie unten waren, war von Mr. Weasley nichts mehr zu sehen. „Ist Arthur ins Ministerium?"fragte Dumbledore. „Ja."Sagte Mrs. Weasley mit zittriger Stimme. „Ron und Hermine sind oben in eurem Zimmer, Harry." Harry ging die Treppe hinauf und wollte gerade in sein Zimmer gehen als er Rons Stimme hörte. Und dem Unterton nach zu schließen beredete er etwas SEHR WICHTIGES (*g*) mit Hermine. Also entschied sich Harry dafür, lieber in die Bibliothek zu gehen und dort etwas zu lesen.  
  
Am nächsten Tag warfen sich Hermine und Ron ständig Blicke zu, wenn sie glaubten, dass keiner sie bemerkte. Doch Harry sah das sehr wohl. Er hörte wie eine Eule ans Fenster klopfte. Er stand auf und öffnete das Fenster und lies die Eule ein. Es waren ihre Zag Ergebnisse und die üblichen Bücherlisten. Er warf Hermine, Ron und Ginny ihre Briefe hin und begann seinen eigenen aufzureißen. Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter Hier sind die Ergebnisse ihrer Zag Prüfungen: Astronomie: E Geschichte: E Kräuterkunde: E Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe: O Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: O Verwandlung: O Wahrsagen: P Zauberkunst: O Zaubertränke: O  
  
Folgende Fächer können sie weiterbelegen: Astronomie Geschichte Kräuterkunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Verwandlung Zauberkunst Zaubertränke  
  
Folgende Fächer können sie nicht weiterbelegen: Wahrsagen  
  
Hinzuzufügen ist, dass sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aus ihrer Klassenstufe am besten abgeschnitten haben.  
  
Er hatte es geschafft, er konnte alle Fächer die für die Ausbildung wichtig waren weiterbelegen.  
  
Er holte den Zweiten Bogen Pergament aus dem Umschlag heraus. Es war die Bücherliste. Er legte sie auf die Seite und las das dritte Pergament.  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
das Schuljahr beginnt wie jedes Jahr am 1. September, der Zug wird sie um 11 Uhr nach Hogwarts bringen. Wir freuen uns ihnen Mitteilen zu können das sie als der Schüler, der in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste am besten abgeschnitten hat, eine Auszeichnung bekommen.  
  
Gegenwärtige Stellvertreterin des Schulleiters, Minerva McGonnagal.  
  
„Und was habt ihr für Zags?"fragte Harry seine beiden Freunde. Dann bemerkte er den Ausdruck auf Hermines Gesicht. „Hermine?" „Hmh?" „Ist was?" „Ich hab in Astronomie nur ein E." „NUR ein E?"fragte Ron ungläubig. „Ja nur ein E." sonst?"fragte Harry. „Überall ein O. Und in Arithmantik, Verwandlun, Zauberkunst und in Geschichte Jahrgangsbeste." „Und da beschwerst du dich über EIN E?"fragte Ron immer noch verwirrt. „Es ärgert mich halt!" Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Harry wandte sich an Ron: „Und du?" „Astronomie A, Geschichte A, Kräuterkunde E, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe O, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste O, Verwandlung E, Wahrsagen P, Zaubertränke E. Und du?" Harry sagte es ihm. „Wow!"sagte er nur. „Was habt ihr eigentlich gestern in unserem Zimmer gemacht?"fragte Harry grinsend. Ron lief dunkelrot an. „Ähm, wir?"fragte Ron mit einer Spur Unbehagen in der Stimme. „Ja ihr!"sagte er immer noch grinsend. „Nichts!"sagte er möglichst beiläufig und sein rot wurde noch dunkler. „Ron, du kannst mir viel erzählen, aber lügen kannst du nicht." Ron grinste verlegen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------- So, das war's mal wieder, ein bissal kurz aber immerhin schnell fertig. Wenn ihr, das nächste Chap wollt, müsst ihr mir schon ein paar Reviews schicken, falls genug kommen könnte das neue Chap bis Sonntag fertig sein.  
  
@anzoo: Danke noch mal für dein Lob. @koryu; Sakura: Danke! Ich hab's so schnell wie möglich fertig geschrieben.  
  
*knuddel* @all eure Hermy-ne 


	4. Kapitel4

Hi!  
  
Danke für die Reviews *euchalleganzfestknuddel*.  
  
Hier ist das neue Chap, hoffe es gefällt euch.  
  
Hermy-ne  
  
4.Kapitel:  
  
Harry wollte gerade die Pergamente zurück in den Umschlag stopfen, als er etwas Schweres im inneren des Umschlags bemerkte. Er legte die Blätter auf die Seite und stellte den Umschlag auf den Kopf.  
  
Heraus viel ein silbernes Abzeichen. Er legte den Umschlag beiseite und besah sich das Abzeichen genauer.  
  
Es war ein goldener Gryffindorlöwe auf rotem Hintergrund und ein Besen darauf zu erkennen. Und darüber stand in weiß:  
  
QUIDDITCHKAPITÄN  
  
Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer. Er durchsuchte die Briefe noch einmal genauer und er fand einen Bogen Papier auf dem stand:  
  
Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,  
  
wir freuen uns ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie der diesjährige Quidditchkapitän, des Gryffindorteams sind.  
  
Zu ihren Aufgaben gehören, zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams die neuen Spieler für das Team auszuwählen, die Trainingsstunden zu leiten und zu planen.  
  
Ihren Besen erhalten sie am 2. September, kommen sie bitte um 19 Uhr in mein Büro.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
  
Minerva McGonnagall.  
  
Harry blickte auf und als Ron ihn fragend ansah, schob er ihm den Brief und das Abzeichen zu.  
  
„Voll Krass."sagte Ron als er den Brief gelesen hatte. „Quidditchkapitän! Ich glaub's nicht!"  
  
„Was ist? Harry ist Quidditchkapitän?"rief Hermine die aufgehorcht hatte.  
  
„Ja!"sagte Harry mit starrem Blick zur Wand.  
  
„Das ist ja Klasse!"  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, machte Mrs. Weasley den Vorschlag, dass sie doch heute in die Winkelgasse gehen könnten um ihre Schulsachen einzukaufen. Da die anderen einverstanden waren, machten sie sich nach dem Frühstück auf den Weg zur Winkelgasse.  
  
Mrs. Weasley öffnete die Tür zum tropfenden Kessel und ihr entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei.  
  
„Avada Kevadra!"Ein grüner Lichtblitz kam auf sie zu und Mrs. Weasley rettete sich in letzter Minute nach draußen und schlug die Tür zu. Sie atmete tief ein und aus und sagte mit zittriger Stimme: „Wir sollten nach Hause gehen." Harry der wie die anderen nichts gesehen hatte außer dem grünen Lichtblitz, allerdings wollte er Mrs. Weasley nicht in dieser Verfassung etwas in der Art fragen, also verdrängte er die Frage, wie die anderen.  
  
Ein Muggle kam vorbei und fragte besorgt ob Mrs. Weasley Hilfe benötige. Sie verneinte dankend und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zu Grimmauld Platz.  
  
Als sie einige Zeit später am Küchentisch im Grimmauld Platz saßen, war Mrs. Weasley sichtlich aufgelöst.  
  
„Fred und George, was ist wenn ihnen etwas passiert?"murmelte sie vor sich hin und Harry musste unweigerlich an den Irrwicht denken, der sich von dem totem Harry zu dem toten Ron, zu dem toten Percy, zu den toten Zwillingen und zudem toten Mr. Weasley verwandelt hatte.  
  
Eine Stunde später klopfte eine Eule ans Küchenfenster. Mrs. Weasley sprang auf und eilte zum Fenster. Sie ließ die Eule ein und riss den Brief auf. Ihre Hände zitterten als sie den Brief las. Sie brach in Tränen aus, lies den Brief fallen und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Hermine eilte zu ihr und versuchte sie zu trösten, was ihr allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang. Harry hob den Brief auf und begann zu lesen:  
  
Sehr geehrte Mrs. Weasley,  
  
es tut mir leid ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihr Mann Mr. Weasley in Lebensgefahr schwebt und ins Sankt Mungo Hospital eingeliefert wurde. Es besteht leider keine Möglichkeit für sie ihn zu besuchen. Ihre Söhne Fred, George und Percy Weasley wurden ebenfalls eingeliefert, allerdings nur für Untersuchungen und eventuell Versorgung der Wunden.  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen...  
  
Harry schluckte und schob Hermine den Brief zu, sie las ihn mit geweiteten Augen. Als sie fertig war fragte sie:  
  
„Sollen wir Ginny und Ron holen?"  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, eigentlich sollten wir es ihnen schon sagen."antwortete Harry, und stand auf. Hermine nickte und Harry stieg die Treppe hinauf um Ron und Ginny zu holen.  
  
Als sie wieder unten in der Küche waren und Ron und Ginny den Brief ebenfalls gelesen hatten, brach Ginny in Tränen aus und Ron starte abwesen auf die Wand. Harry und Hermine saßen betreten an dem Tisch.  
  
„Ich geh hoch."Sagte Ron mit belegter Stimme.  
  
Hermine stand auf und folgte ihm.  
  
Es saßen nur noch Ginny, Harry und Mrs. Weasley am Tisch, als erneut eine Eule durchs Fenster schwebte. Die Eule landete auf Mrs. Weasleys Stuhllehne und sie nahm ihr den Brief ab. Sie versuchte den Umschlag zu öffnen rutschte jedoch immer wieder ab.  
  
Harry nahm ihr den Brief ab, öffnete ihn und holte den Brief heraus. Er reichte ihn Mrs. Weasley. Diese nahm das Pergament entgegen und las es. Sie lies einen erleichterten Seufzer hören und reichte den Brief an Ginny weiter die, nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, ein wenig glücklicher aussah als davor. Danach las Harry den Brief:  
  
Sehr geehrte Mrs. Weasley,  
  
ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Mr. Weasley nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr schwebt,...  
  
Harry war erleichtert. „Ich geh hoch zu Ron und Hermine und zeig ihnen den Brief."sagte er und stand auf.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem und Rons Zimmer. Ron und Hermine saßen auf Rons Bett und Hermine hatte ihm den Arm um die Schultern gelegt und redete tröstend auf ihn ein.  
  
„Es ist ein neuer Brief angekommen!"sagte er.  
  
„Und? Was stand drin?"fragte Hermine vorsichtig.  
  
„Mr. Weasley ist außer Lebensgefahr!"  
  
Ron atmete auf, allerdings sehr glücklich sah er nicht aus. „Stand auch etwas über Fred und George drin?"fragte er.  
  
„Ähm..."Harry las den Brief durch. „Ja, sie kommen morgen wieder, bei Percy sieht's ein bisschen schlechter aus, er kommt erst in ein par Tagen."  
  
„Gut!"sagte Ron nur.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------ Hi!  
  
Hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen.  
  
Und *michganzganzdollüberdievielenliebenreviewsgefreuthab*  
  
HEGDL Hermy-ne  
  
@anzoo: Danke für dein Kompliment *freu*. Und die Spannung wird noch ein Weilchen andauern. ;-)  
  
@Angy one: Toll dass du die Story so toll findest.  
  
@Angel344: Harry tat mir auch leid aber die Dursleys nicht *muahaha*  
  
@nookie: Das hat mich auch genervt, dass mit den Textstücken. Ich hab nur leider überhaupt keine html Kenntnisse und so hat der Comp alles ganz anders hochgeladen als ich es in Word geschrieben hab. Aber ich hab schon 'ne Mail an Echidna Drake geschickt, die hat mir ja ihre Hilfe angeboten. Und *michganzdollüberdeinKomplimentgefreuthab*  
  
@Echidna Drake: Danke für deine Angebot, hab dir auch schon 'ne Mail geschickt.  
  
@Ginny: *michgazdollfreudeinentaggerettetzuhaben* 


	5. Cookie

Hi! So da ja nur eine Review gekommen ist, *traurigbin* habe ich entschlossen erst mal ein Cookie zu schreiben, sobald ein paar mehr Reviews aufgetaucht sind geht es weiter. Und an alle die diese story lesen: Reviewt bitte! Egal ob positiv oder negativ, mich interessiert was ihr von der story haltet!  
  
Eure Hermy-ne  
  
Cookie:  
  
Schreie ertönten durch das Gasthaus, denn soeben waren mehrere maskierte und Schwarzgekleidete Gestalten appariert.  
  
Diese brachen in kaltes Lachen aus und einer von ihnen richtete den Zauberstab auf ein kleines Mädchen, das weinend in einer Ecke des Gasthauses saß.  
  
Ein grüner Lichtstrahl kam auf sie zu und einige Sekunden später lag sie nur noch leblos da. Dean Thomas musste alles mit eigenen Augen und Ohren miterleben und sehen wie seine eigene Schwester von einem Todesser kaltblütig ermordet wurde, im ganzen Wirtshaus herrschte Panik und die Leute schrieen durcheinander und hin und wieder waren Lichtblitze zu erkennen.  
  
Dann, endlich, tauchten die Auroren und Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens auf. Nun schossen noch mehr Lichtblitze durch den Raum, vermischt mit Schreien. Dann merkte er, wie jemand neben ihm zusammen brach. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf den Gefallenen und erkannte sofort die roten Haare die offensichtlich einem Weasley gehörten.  
  
Er fühlte sich schlecht nichts unternehmen zu können, hilflos und verloren. Dann spürte er ein reißen an seiner Schulter und wurde von einer der Gestalten in ein anderes Zimmer gezogen. ‚Es ist aus!' dachte er verzweifelt und der unbekannte erhob wie zur Bestätigung seiner Gedanken den Zauberstab.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Ich weiß, das war jetzt sehr kurz, war eben auch nur ein Cookie und Motivierung zum Reviews schreiben.  
  
@anzoo: Ganz vielen lieben Dank, dass wenigstens du eine Review geschickt hast. Ich kann verstehen, dass das alles ein bisschen verwirrend war aber das ist Absicht ;-).  
  
@all others: schreibt bitte Reviews sonst fehlt mir die Motivation zum Weiterschreiben!  
  
Bye eure Hermy-ne 


	6. Bemerkung

Hi ihr Lieben! Es tut mir leid, kein neues Chap. Das neue Chap will einfach nicht so wie ich will! Die Idee hatte ich schon lange und bei mir daheim liegen mindestens 5 Versionen von dem Chap. Aber keine gefällt mir. Desshalb müsst ihr jetzt noch ne Zeit lang warten. Sorry. Ich bin nämlich jetzt bis 13.4.04 ned da! In Urlaub. Also vorneweg schon mal Frohe Ostern!  
  
Eure Hermy (die hofft dass ihr ned allzu böse seid) 


	7. Gute Nachrichten!

Hi ihr Lieben! Ich hab gute Nachrichten für die die das hier überhaupt noch lesen! Ich habe jetzt eine längere Pause gehabt und hab jetzt entschlossen doch weiter zu schreiben! Als erstes werde ich die bereits geschrieben chaps noch mal überarbeiten. Danach werde ich weiter schreiben diese Nachricht wird dann kurz davor gelöscht und das neue chap an dieser Stelle gepostet. Ich möchte hier noch mal Mine danken, weil sie mich überredet hat, hier weiter zu schreiben! Und ein ganz dickes bussi an die das hier noch lesen. Also bis zum nächsten chap! Eure Hermy-ne 


End file.
